Blog użytkownika:OmegaNight/Smocze przygody
'Regulamin' -Jest jeden nowy gatunek smoka -Nowi i starzy bochaterowie -Akcja po 2 odcinku serialu -Stoick żyje -Valki nie ma -Przepraszam za błędy -WYDARZENIA Z SERIALU SIĘ NIE LICZĄ! Rozdział 1. "U nas na Morgii" /Raven/ Nazywam się Raven(czyt. Rejwen). Mam kruczoczarne włosy i bladoniebieskie oczy, ubieram się w białą koszulke, brązową spódnice i niebieskie spodnie. Nosze też jasnobrązowe buty, ciemny pas z kolcami i naszyjnik z rzemyka na którym wisi kieł ponocnika. Od innych wikingów wyróżniam się tylko tym że mam drobną budowę i niezwykłą przyjaciółkę- smoczyce Lunę. Luna to smok z gatunku księżycokieł. Księżycokły z kolei są smokami blisko spokrewnionymi z nocnymi furiami. Są tego samego rozmiaru, ale księżycokły mają jedną płetwe na górze ogona, zamiast małych kolców na łapach mają "grzebienie" połączone białą błoną pławną, a środek ich uszu i podbródek są gładkie. Największą różnicą jest jednak kolorystyka, nocna furia jest czarna z bladozielonymi oczami, księżycokły mają białe, drobne i twarde łuski a ich oczy są blado-niebieskie. Plują piorunami kulistymi. Statystyki są imponujące :Atak: 24 Szybkość: 26 Obrona: 20 Moc ognia: 20 Liczba splunięć: 8 Trucizna: 0 Zacisk szczęk: 8 Spryt: 30 No cóż ta przyjaźń nie jest do końca legalna, bo widzicie... U nas, na wyspie Morgii, zabijamy smoki. Dlatego chce uciec. Ryby i woda są już gotowe. Pora brać się do dzieła! Rozdział 2. "Uczieczka" /Raven/ Dosiadłam mojej smoczycy i szepnełam -No, mała. Lecimy- Luna cichutko wzbiła się w powietrze. Leciałyśmy po nocnym niebie. Biały smok wywinął pętle. Leciałyśmy slalomem między wyspami, nagle przed nami pojawiła się skała. Leciałyśmy zbyt szybko, walnełyśmy w kamień. Spadłam z grzbietu smoka i wpadłyśmy do zimnych wód morza. Potem zemdlałem, ale dalej wiedziałam co się dzieje. Nie jestem w stanie tego wytłumaczyć. Podpłyneły do nas seashockery i wzieły mnie i księżycokła na grzbiet, płyneły w okolicach naprawdę wielu wysp. Leżałam tak przez kilka dni. Potem zostawiły mnie i Lune na środku pewnej samotnej łódki. Nikt nią nie wiosłował, ale płyneła. Działo się tak gdyż, 2 wrzeńce płyneły za łódką i wystrzeliwały strumienie wrzącej wody, w rezultacie pchając łódkę. Pchały nas trochę i zostawiły przy brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Rozdział 3. "Berk" /Czkawka/ Oto Berk, wyspa na której polowania i wyścigi łodzi to nudziarstwo. Dlaczego? Bo tutaj mamy smoki! A po co ten opis? To poprostu czeba zobaczyć. A więc, rano latałem na Szczerbatku. Polecieliśmy na plażę Thora i tam ją zobaczyłem. Dziewczynę w łódce obok której leżał smok. Nie znałem tego gatunku. To wszystko bardzo mnie zaciekawiło. Podleciałam do postaci. Spała. Szybko poleciałem po Astrid i Śledzika. Pomogli mi przenieść łódź na arene. Tam poczekaliśmy aż się obudzi. Kieby tylko otwarła oczy Astrid zapytała -Skąd jesteś? Natomiast Śledzik -Co to za smok? Typowe... -Poczekajcie-powiedziałem, a potem spytałem -Jak się nazywasz? Zerknęła na mnie i powiedziała -R-raven- popatrzyła na swojego smoka, który otworzył bladoniebieskie oczy i ryknął .-Jaki to smok?- zapytał Śledzik -Księżycokieł-odpowiedziała Raven.Popatrzyliśmy na nią- Że co?-powiedziała Astrid. Potem opowiedziała nam o księżycokłach. -Więc zaprezentuj swoje możliwości.- powiedziałem. Rozdział 4. "Inni jeźdźcy" /Raven/ Wsiadłam na Lunę i z miejsca wystartowałyśmy, zatoczyłyśmy kilka kółek, pętle i parę beczek. Poleciałyśmy nad wode i skoczyłąm z grzbietu mojej towarzyszki, natychmiast obróciła się na plecy i zaczeła pikować dość szybko złabała mnie i teraz leciałam na jej brzuchu. Podrzuciła mnie i obróciła się tak, że spadłam na jej grzbiet. Wróciłam a oni pogratulowali mi lotu i wsiedli na swoje smoki. -A teraz polećmy po reszte-powiedział popatrzyłam na niego i zapytałam- Jaką reszte?Czkawka popaczył na mnie -Reszte jeźdźców-odparł -Nie daj się zwieść Sączysmarkowi-dodała Astrid. Astrid ma śmiertnika, Czkawka furie, Sączysmark ponocnika, bliźniaki zębiroga a Śledzik grąkiela. Załatwili mi siodło. Sączysmark i Mieczyk chyba się we mnie zakochali, ale Astrid powiedziała że to dla nich normalne. Polataliśmy trochę i poszliśmy spać. Narazie śpię u Astrid. Rozdział 5. "Wodzowie i smoki" /Stoick/ Wstałem i wyszłem sprawdzić co w wiosce. Odrazu podbiegł do mnie Pyskacz -Stoicku! Znowu smok! -Pyskacz! Szykuj "Pogromce fal", ZBIERZ ZAŁOGĘ! Płyneliśmy tak szybko jak tylko się dało, ale kiedy dopłyneliśmy było zapóźno. Statek był zniszczony a winowajca zwiał. Jak ja nienawidze tego smoka! Odcholowaliśmy zniszczony okręt. Zobaczyłem Czkawkę i jego nową koleżnkę-Raven. -Cześć tato. -Dzieńdobry, wodzu. -Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o planie...-rzekł Czkawka z entuzjazmem -Który i tak nie wypali!-przerwała Raven -Dobrze byłoby gdybyś miał smoka. -Jego pomysł!-dziewczyna wskazała na mojego syna. -Raven, domyśliłem się.- powiedziałem. Czkawka zaczął nawijać o korzyściach płynących z posiadania smoka. I tak nikt go nie słuchał. Wieczorem przyszedł Pyskacz. Namówił mnie na wybór smoka. Jutro powiem o tym dzieciakom. Naciągnołem Pyskacza żeby też sobie coś wybrał. Rozdział 6. "Smocza ścieżka cz.1" /Czkawka/ Ojciec zdecydował że weźmie smoka i namówił do tego Pyskacza. Byłem wniebowzięty. Natychmiast zacząłem razem z Astrid, Raven, Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Wzięcie bliźniaków na taką wyprawę normalnie byłoby głupim pomysłem, ale tego dnia nam pomogły. Sprowadziliśmy hackatoo, hotbruple'a i koślawego mruka. Śledzik napisał kartki z informacjami o smokach. '' '' "Koślawy mruk to smok który zmienia barwę, zmieniając nastrój. Długi na 10m i wysoki na 2,75, jego rozpiętość skrzydeł wynosi 5 m. Pluje etanem który niesie śmierć. Atak: 18 Szybkość: 4 Obrona: 16'' 'Moc ognia: 18 'Liczba splunięć: 13 Trucizna: 0 Zacisk szczęk: 7 Spryt: 5"' '' ''"Hotburple to krewny grąkiela, pluje lawą i jest idealny do pracy w kuźni. Uwielbia rudy metali. Jego wysokość to 2,72m, długość 7m, rozpiętość skrzydeł to 5m. ''Atak: 8 Szybkość: 4 Obrona: 20 Moc ognia: 14' Liczba splunięć: 6' Trucizna: 0' Zacisk szczęk: 8' Spryt: 5 "Hackatoo to piękny przedsawiciel klasy ostrej. jego charakterystyczną cechą jest ścinanie drzew za pomocą pyska. Rozpiętość skrzydeł to 8m, długość 14m, a wysokość 3,50m. Strzela snopami iskier.' Atak: 15' Szybkość: 12' Obrona: 16' Moc ognia: 15' Liczba splunięć: 4' Trucizna: 0' Zacisk szczęk: 16' Spryt: 8" O godzinie 15 mój ojciec i Pyskacz przyszli i zaczeli czytać kartki, któtr przygotował Śledzik. Rozdział 7. "Smocza ścieżka cz.2" /Raven/ Wódz i Pyskacz przyszli i przeglądneli karteczki. Co jakiś czas słyszałam jak coś do siebie mówili. Potem podeszli do Czkawki. -Mruka morzesz wypuścić-powiedział Stoick-Ja biorę hackatoo, a Pyskacz hotbruple'a. -Jakoś się spodziewałem-odparł Czkawka -Przejdźmy do rzeczy-powiedział Pyskacz. -Tato, ty pierwszy-powiedział chłopak otwierając klape zza której wypadł brązowy smok w brudnopomarańczowe pasy. Czkawka szturchnął mnie w ramie. Podeszłam do wodza i wręczyłam mu małą szkatułke, popatrył na nią z powątpieniem -Co ja mam z tym zrobić?-spytał. -Tata, otwórz ją! Wódz otworzył i przekrzywił głowę .-To chyba jeszcze mniej użyteczne! Po co mi kawałek drewna!? -Wriau!-zaskrzeczał smok.-Dobrze tato, daj mu drewno.Stoick posłusznie wyciągnoł ręke i podsunoł smoczycy dłoń. Gad porwał drewno i je zjadł. -Teraz dotknij go- instruował Czkawka. Rudobrody wiking zamknął oczy.Smok położył nos na ręce wodza. -Twoja kolej Pyskacz-powiedział Stoick. Pyskacz wziął się za tresure.Po tych wydarzeniac poszłam spać. Rozdział 8. "Problem" Dedykacja dla Gabu21* /Astrid/ Mnie i Raven obudziły krzyki ludzi i ryk smoka. Szybko zerwałyśmy się z łóżek i wsiadłyśmy na smoki. Wzleciałyśmy nad wioske. Szybko dołączył do nas Czkawka. -Co się dzieje?-zapytała Raven.-Ojciec goni za smokiem. -Wiedziałam że będą problemy. Nagle podleciały bliźniaki. -Jakie piękne-powiedział Mieczyk -Takiej demolki dawno nie widziałam!- dodała Szpadka. Bliźniaki stukneły się chełmami tak mocno że prawie nie spadli. Polecieliśmy i uspokoiliśmy smoka za pomocą smoczymiętki. Spędził kilka dni w akademii. Potem się oswoił. Rozdział 9. "Heathera i Ember" Dedykacja dla Opal /Raven/ Mam już własny dom. Jest zrobiony z dębowego drewna, a dach składa się z sosnowych klepek. Z przodu i jednego boku znajduje się zadaszony ganek. Na parterze jest palenisko i stół z 4 krzesłami po bokach. Na podłodze leży owcza skóra. Na piętro prowadzą schody. Na piętrze jest moje łóżko, szafa, biórko do pracy i kamień pokryty skórą jaka-legowisko Luny. Tego dnia razem z Astrid i Czkawką poszłam do portu. Razem z naszymi smokami mieliśmy być komitetem powitalnym. Okręt podpłynął do brzegu, a z środka wyszło dwoje dorosłych wikingów. Za nimi dwoje dzieci:czarnowłosa dziewczyna i rudy chłopak z oliwkowymi oczami i krótkimi, rozczochranymi włosami. Najstarszy wiking zapytał -Witajcie! Czy to Berk? -Tak-powiedział Czkawka. -Witajcie jestem Heathera(czyt.Hedera). -A ja Ember. -Jestem Raven, to Czkawka, a to jest Astrid. -To są prawdziwe smoki?-zapytała Heathera -Oczywiście że tak-powiedział Ember. -Dobrze, wsiadajcie. Podwieziemy was do akademii.I wsiedli. Rozdział 10. "Honey" /Ember/ Zaskoczyło mnie że tresują tu smoki. Mimo to są bardzo mili, może oprócz Sączysmarka. Czkawka i Raven zabrali nas na wycieczke. Latanie to naprawde świetne uczucie. Kiedy byliśmy nad chmurami, z obłoków wyłonił się wódz plemienia na dorodnym hackatoo. -Cześć, dzieciaki! -Hej tato! Jak Brzytwa? -Świetnie! Lecieliśmy przez chwile. Przelecieliśmy jakieś 150 metrów od klifu. -Patrcie tam!-wskazałem na klif-Tam ktoś siedzi! -Rzeczywiście. Podlećmy!-powiedziała Raven zawracając smoka. Na skale siedziała blondynka, miała piwne oczy i podarte ubranie. Wylondowaliśmy. -Jak się nazywasz?-zapytał Czkawka. Wyglądała na wystraszoną. -Honey(czyt. Honej). -Co ci się stało? -Moja łódź się rozbiła. -Wsiadaj, zabierzemy cię na Berk. Rozdział 11. "Smoki z Wiecznego Klifu" /Heathera/ Dzisiaj lecimy na Wieczny Klif. Ja, Honey i Ember mamy tam wytresować smoki. Zostawili nas tam. Chodziłam po klifie a wszystkie smoki uciekały na mój widok. Został jedynie szaro-błękitny kroplowij. Podszedł do mnie i pozwolił mi się dosiąść. Poleciałam w góre. Zobaczyłam prawie wszystkich oprócz Honey. Czkawka i Szczerbatek, Raven i Luna, Astrid i Wichurka, Śledziki i Sztukamięs, Mieczyk i Spadka i Wym i Jot, Sączysmark i Hakokieł, nawet mój brat na ogromnym drewokosie. Wszyscy mi gratulowali. Na Honey trzeba było dłużej poczekać. Przyleciała na słodkiej śmierci. -Honey, świetny smok!-powiedział Czkawka -Dzięki, ale nic nie wiem o tym gatunku. -To słodka śmierć Atak: 10 Szybkość: 8 Obrona: 16 Moc ognia: 2 Liczba splunięć: 16 Trucizna: 8 Zacisk szczęk: 6 Spryt: 6 Ich słabością jest mała zwrotność-powiedział Śledzik -Dziękuje za informacje. Gdy wróciliśmy do wioski, zastaliśmy w niej tylko wodza i kowala. -Gdzie wszyscy? -Łupieżcy-odparł wódz. Rozdział 12. "Porwanie" /Raven/ Łupieżcy porwali wielu ludzi. Uknuliśmy podstęp. Jest bardzo niebezpieczny, ale może się udać. Zaryzykuje. Żyje się raz! Lecę na Lunie, dość wolno. Sieci lecą w moim kierunku. Spadam na ziemie. Świadomość odpływa. Ludzie Albrechta pętają mnie i księżycokła. Prowadzą nas do celi. Jesteśmy w lochach zamknięte. Odzyskuje świadomość. Mocno się skupiam. -"Luna, daj sygnał"-myśle. Smoczyca ryczy. O dziwo rozumiem, że to znaczyło tak. Potem strzela piorunem. -"Strzel w kraty"-smoczyca strzela, potem uwalnia mnie. Wsiadam na jej grzbiet, idziemy na powierzchnie. Widze jak reszta leci. Żołnierze zrzucają mnie ze smoka. Wiążą ją mocniej. Podchodzi brudny i rozczochrany mężczyzna. To musi być Albrecht. -Jeśli podlecicie zabiję smoka! Luna zachowuje spokój. Zamyka oczy. Po jej ciele zaczynają przebiegać bladoniebieskie wiązki pioruna. Strzela, jej siła ognia zwiększyła się do 30. Zabija wrogów jeden po drugim. Kiedy wszyscy już nie żyją, wraca do normalnego stanu. Wsiadam na nią i lecimy. Rozdział 13. "Zagubieni" /Czkawka/ Od wpadki z Łupieżcami trenujemy ciężej. Zapuszczamy się dalej. Szczególnie ja i Raven. Tego dnia lataliśmy razem. Robiło się zimno, z nas wszystkich tylko Luna nie czuła zimna. Stopniowo powierzchnie lataliśmy jeszcze kilka godzin. Wylądowaliśmy na lodzie i ubraliśmy grube, futrzane kamizelki. Nagle Raven odwróciła głowe -Wow...-powiedziała. Ja i smoki też odwróciliśmy głowe. To co zobaczyliśmy zapierało dech w piersiach. Była to dziwaczna budowla z lodu. -Lećmy tam!-krzykneła moja towarzyszka. Zgodziłem się. Po minucie byliśmy na miejscu W środku rosła trawa. Wszędzie latały smoki przerórznych gatónków. -Pięknie co-powiedziała Raven. Usłyszałem kroki, ludzkie kroki. Odwróciłem się. Za nami stała kobieta bardzo podobna do mnie. -Kim jesteś?!-krzyknąłem. -Czkawka? -Znam cię? -Nie. -Skąd o mnie wiesz? -Matka nigdy nie zapomina. -Pani jest matką Czkawki?! Kobieta przytaknęła -Mów do mnie Valka. -Skąd się tu wziełaś, Valko? I opowiedziała chistorie o tym jak porwał ją smok-Chmuroskok. Pokazała nam ranne smoki. Ocaliła je z pułapek. -Mamo, proszę wróć na Berk? -A co ze smokami? -Już ich nie zabijamy. -Raven, to prawda? -Tak. -Dobrze ale tylko na próbę. Rozdział 14. "Bunt Chmuroskoka" /Valka/ Lecę na Chmuroskoku. Wiatr wieje, obok mnie Czkawka i Raven. Widzę Berk. Zupełnie inne. Smoki latały same albo z wikingami na grzbietach. To było piękne. Przyglądnełam się dokładnie. Na samicy hackatoo leciał... Stoick. Przyśpieszyłam. Mijałam śmiertniki, drzewokosy i inne smoki. Chce podlecieć, ale Chmuroskok odmawia. Smok zawraca i nieszie mnie spowrotem do sanktuarium. Postawił mnie na ziemi. -"Nie powinnaś wracać!"-ryknął -Wiem. -"Nie, nie wiesz." -Oni są podobni do mnie! -"Nie! Nie są!"-ryczał zdenerwowany stormcutter-"Oni nas zabijali!" -Zmienili się! -"Ludzie nie mogą się zmienić!" -Ale... -"Żadnych ale, nie polecisz więcej na Berk!" Rozdział 15. "Jajo" /Raven/ Wsiadłam na Lunę i poleciałam do akademii. Umówiłam się z Czkawką, Śledzikiem, Astrid i Honey. Mieliśmy poszukać nowych wysp. Takim małym i cichym zespołem mamy lecieć na płónoc. Lecimy. Nie widać żadnych wysp. Honey przyśpiesza. -Widzę wyspę-powiedziała -Gdzie?-zapytała Astrid -Tam!-krzyknęła Honey -Czkawka, zawracamy!-powiedziałam. Wyspa była jałowa, pokryta piaskiem. Nie było na niej wody. Wylądowaliśmy. Nagle Czkawke coś zaczęło wciągać. Szczerbatek i Luna wypalili prawie w tym samym czasie. Piasek zapadł się ukazując ciało smoczycy z gatunku desert wraith. Obkopaliśmy teren wokół niej i znaleźliśmy małe, nakrapiane jajo. -To sraszne. Odebraliśmy maluszkowi matkę!-powiedział Śledzik. Popatryłam na osierocone jajko, przybrało we mnie poczucie winy. -Ja je wezme. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania